Entre Plumas
by kattie88
Summary: Una voz desgastada le hace recordar el inicio del amor hasta el fin de los tiempos, cuando sólo la vejez es capaz de separarlos. OneShot.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**ENTRE PLUMAS**

* * *

Observó cómo se quitaba la camiseta negra de una banda glam metal, cómo pateó las botas negras, para luego continuar arrancándose los pantalones ajustados, y se soltaba el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y oír las fuertes risas nerviosas producidas por la situación, mientras él no entendía cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

Contempló la habitación, no era la más lujosa que conocía, pero el ambiente que lo rodeaba no le hacía ver con claridad. Estaban tan próximos a tocarse, olerse, saborearse, que las manos urgentes no perdieron el tiempo. Sintió su piel erizada al tacto, el calor se volvió insoportable y el olor que hacían juntos excitante. Se abrió paso con experiencia hacia la cintura aniñada, hacia esa figura femenina y blanquecina que lo mantenía en el borde del abismo. Y las de ella, pequeñas y con poca experiencia, nerviosa e impacientes por aprender. La mujer se deslizó, lo recorrió, lo apretó y lo envolvió con sus piernas, mientras le repetía una y otra vez _más_ entre besos y jadeos. En el momento final, cada uno perdido en el placer, se amaron en soledad y renacieron entre las cenizas del fuego prohibido para ver en el otro el alma estremecida, las respiraciones escandalosas y las miradas enternecidas. Allí, abrazados entre cuerpos temblorosos, se vieron envueltos entre almohadas y sábanas desechas, plumas esparcidas alrededor.

Le apartó el cabello negro para depositar un suave beso en la sien, luego en la mejilla, en la oreja, en la nariz, y por último sobre los labios, la observó pacientemente en el tiempo, hasta que los párpados de sus oscuros ojos lo censuraron. Se acercó al ángel de sus demencias, con brazos y piernas recogidas tras ella, bajo el silencio de una noche hermosa. Y la sonrisa, apareció. Apareció al verla en calma, al oír nada más que el latido de su corazón.

Ella piensa en voz alta, piensa sin pensar y dispara palabras agudas en hilos de incoherencia sin precaución. Es exagerada, negligente, de alma libre, intensa, de color cálido, juguetona y poderosa. Teje la vida en el día a día, centrada en el ahora. Sin embargo, él, inverso a aquel espíritu, pensativo, precavido en el lenguaje, en los pensamientos, intenso en sentir y no expresar, de colores fríos y seguros, minucioso y perfeccionista… se sintió atraído por la contrariedad de Pan.

En aquel momento profético, de toda la existencia, de todo lo vivido y lo por vivir, todas las épocas de encuentros y desencuentros sin un fin, lo comprendió: estaba enamorado. Tomó cierta distancia del ángel de cabellos negros y la miró, la miró a ella y se miró él, la marca de su propio cuerpo sobre las blancas y desordenadas sábanas. Como espectador y protagonista de escena. En medio de la penumbra observó su reflejo en la ventana, sabía que era él, pero también el que observaba desde afuera. Conocía el hombre de la ventana, mas no conocía el hombre de la marca en la cama revuelta, en la habitación de colores suaves y techo alto, donde la escena parecía sacada de un cuento antiguo, de una historia de páginas obscenas y pecaminosas.

Allí estaba él, con ella y también solo, tratando de comprender la conciencia de adolescente ardiente acostado junto a ella, descansando después de hacer el amor, contemplando su piel blanca y desnuda, piel húmeda, piel de unidos. Él tras ella, con ojos cerrados, con una mano sobre la cadera femenina, tentado y obsesionado por la juventud, posesión suya, sólo suya, en íntima complicidad. Para Trunks era una visión recurrente e inalterable, nada parecía cambiar, siempre son los mismos suspiros, los mismos gemidos, las mismas sonrisas plácidas y satisfechas, el mismo cansancio de ambos, las mismas sábanas desechas, el mismo olor del cuarto, los mismos senos, las mismas palabras, el mismo cabello lacio que caía a su lado con delicadeza, la misma pasión, el mismo amor inexplicable, las mismas plumas a su alrededor.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, era así. Los dos, juntos, detenidos para siempre en aquella cama, inmune al paso del tiempo. Podía recrear infinitamente la misma escena, las mismas escenas eróticas que llevaron a cabo por demasiados años, sin desgaste de amor y locura, hasta poder sentir una nueva posesión, el mismo deseo, los mismos instintos despiertos por esa mujer. Entonces, se quebró el ensueño, y la voz desgastada junto a él, difundió aquel amor infinito una vez más.

—¿Nos veremos en el más allá? —preguntó con una sonrisa envejecida por las alegrías vividas con los años.

Dos pares de ojos azules, asustados, miraron la escena, ambos se tomaron de la mano al ver a su madre en los últimos minutos de vida terrenal. Gita y Geko lloraron en silencio al lado de la cama, observando cómo los ojos de una gran mujer guerrera se iban apagando con cada suspiro.

Trunks apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su mujer y, al hacerlo, una pluma blanca voló sobre ellos—. Por supuesto que sí, mi amor.

Con una última sonrisa satisfecha y los ojos llenos de orgullo al contemplar a su familia, habló—. Entonces, mientras me voy, cuéntanos de las batallas vividas una vez más.

Y la pluma blanca y pura, cayó.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Nota autora:

Lo sé, lo sé, quizá el final es triste. Pero es que ya no tengo remedio jajaja, me gustan las historias con los finales _no_ convencionales, estoy en una etapa que no logro salir del Angst.

Y bueno, esta pequeña historia está dedicada a la linda **Chibi-chan Tsukino**. Bonita, sólo espero que te guste, sé que es extremadamente pequeña y sólo espero que, aunque sea así, se note el gran amor que le tenemos a esta linda pareja que es Trunks y Pan. Quise demostrar ese amor un tanto sensual entre ellos, que sin duda para mí, tú y otras, existe. Además con ese final expresar que pueden lograr llevar una vida juntos, formar una familia y llegar hasta el último de sus días con una sonrisa de emoción y orgullo por tener a su hombre amado e hijos junto a ella.

Agradecer enormemente las charlas y la buena onda que tienes conmigo, fueron desde el día uno, sin conocerme lo suficiente, pero me diste una oportunidad de conocerte y ver lo linda que eres. Chibi, eres genial, eres de las personas que aprecio mucho en este mundo paralelo. Gracias por compartir cosas tan lindas conmigo.

* * *

**Kattie.- **

05.01.2014


End file.
